Rumble in the Trinken city gym. (Pokemon Violet ep. 6)
Episode 6, the epic battle of the Trinken gym. Episode Narrator: Last time, our heroes had some trouble during training, with their Pokemon being mixed together. Now, they are ready to face off with Nymphe, the water type gym leader. Stick around to know what happens. Gym Receptionist: So, you two would like to face Nymphe? Helen: Of course! G.R.: This gym's gimmick is: each piece of the floor is a large button, only a few of them aren't and make up the path to Nymphe, the others are buttons and will just fall and throw you into the water. You must find out which make the path. Good luck! -camera pans to a huge field of identical stone panels- Chris: Are you joking? -Intro with remix of original theme- Seadrako: Sea, Sea, Drako! Helen: Good idea! Maybe you can swim and find out which don't fall by looking under. -one quick montage of carefully walking and falling later- Helen: We are finally close! Nymphe: Two challengers, I see. I guess you two youngsters want to get the aqua badge. Chris: Can we please get this battle going already? Nymphe: If you say so. Battle Start: Chris and Helen vs. Gym Leader Nymphe Spinoburn and Seadrako vs. Marill Marill uses bubble beam on both, but Seadrako and Spinoburn dodge. Spinoburn and Seadrako use a combo move: Flame jet (Flamethrower + Aqua Jet). Marill is shot into the wall and faints. Spinoburn and Seadrako vs. Azulanjo Gym Leader Nymphe sends out Azulanjo. Azulanjo uses Toxic and poisons Seadrako. Spinoburn kicks Azulanjo away. Azulanjo uses Poison Sting, poisoning Spinoburn. Chris: Both of them are poisoned! What do we do? Helen: Don't worry, I bought 2 antidotes *sprays both Pokemon* Seadrako uses Plasma beam, burning the ground and defeating Azulanjo. Nymphe: You two are persistent, but let's see you handle this! Go, Blaudrachen! Spinoburn and Seadrako vs. Blaudrachen Flame jet once more. Blaudrachen barely got hurt. the starter duo uses Plasma claw (Plasma beam + Steel claw). The attack was powerful and did quite some damage to the blue giant. Blaudrachen uses Seeking Poison, firing tons of homing poisonous needles, which are avoided. AoT style combo move by Seadrako and Spinoburn, which ends up defeating the gargantuan foe. Battle ends. Winners: Chris and Helen Nymphe: That was quite the battle, wouldn't you agree? Anyways, you fought well, here yah go: the Aqua badge. Chris: Thank you. Nymphe: Oh, by the way, this. -Nymphe presses a button which aligns the solid panels, making a straight path- Nymphe: Hope to see you two again sometime, bye! Helen: Bye, I hope so too! Chris: What's that sound? Oh yeah, the Pokegear. Prof. Acacia: Hello, how have you two been? Chris: We just got the aqua badge from Nymphe, where should we go for the third badge? Prof. Acacia: Well, Flora town is the next stop, but it'll be a long walk, so, on your way there, you should stop by Oakwood town, I've heard they have the best steak in all Insel. See you two, bye. Helen: Next stop: Flora town. Chris: Don't forget Oakwood town, we should take a break there. Let's set sail to Oakwood first. Narrator: Thus, our heroes got their second badge, and set track to Oakwood town before leaving to Flora town for their third badge. What will happen next? We'll see that on the next episode! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Violet